The Many Tunes of Gamera
The Many Tunes of Gamera is a song from the episode Gamera vs Zigra. Lyrics the Satellite: JOEL: Alright! We finished the experiment everybody, and we feel like singin'! CROW: Hot patootie! TOM: Hoi Polloi! JOEL: Sweet-fisted, hot buttered Bob! And each of us has decided to do our version of the Gamera theme song in a separate style. I've elected to do mine in the version of that famous Rastafarian chart buster, Eeka Mouse. singing Oh-da Gamera (pa-ding ga ning-a-ning pun-ga) Gamera (ning-a-ning-ning-a-ning-ng) Oh brother Gamera is really neat (ning-a-numma) Gamera is full of meat (a ning-a-ning-un-nong ng-ning-nong nung) TOM: Uh-huh, thank you, Joel. Say, that was really, really neat. Let's hear it for Joel. Now then, I've chosen a little hipper, that is to say, "hepper" groove to lay down in. Cambot, make it cool for me. hep, groovin' tune starts Ahh... Night bleeds out into the Tokyo streets and Gamera shakes his tail at a ginso ? bistro with eyes like baby moons. He lights up a skyscraper like a Chesterfield and strolls singin' Gamera! Gamera! You're a lizard baby, you're full of meat, bop-a-doodley-do-bow You about as neat as a cheap seat in the midnight peep show, where all the old men are go-- JOEL: Hey hey hey hey. Tom... TOM: Oh, sorry. music starts Crow, take it. CROW: rapping Bustin' moves on monsters and he fights for good, He's gotta be about the biggest turtle in the hood. I said Gamera, he's really neat! Talkin' Gamera, he's, uh, really neat And he's full of meat And just about, don't walk behind him 'Cause when he squats in the street He's really -- JOEL: Hey, hey! C'mon, Crow... You know, bein' with you guys I feel like Dave Seville with the Chipmunks or somethin'. Hey Gypsy, you ready? GYPSY: No! JOEL: C'mon, would you come here you... GYPSY: Ohh, ohh... JOEL: C'mon, I think hers is gonna be self evident once she starts. TOM: C'mon, c'mon. Go ahead, like you rehearsed. sings aria: GYPSY: Gam-er-a-ha-ha! Gam-er-a-ha-ha! Eine kleine he-he-hee! Eine kleine he-he-hee! Gam-er-a, ha-ha-ha ha, ha-ha-ha ha ha ha! TOM: Oh, beautiful, beautiful. Bravo, bravo! CROW: and clapping All right! JOEL: Good job! Okay, and we decided then to do a really nice version all together. quartet style warm-up ALL: Gamera is really neat, Gamera is full of meat. We all love you Gam-e-ra. JOEL: Whadaya think, Sirs? Pretty sweet, huh? 13: Mads ready to rock DR. F: I don't think so, Milli Vanilli! FRANK: 1, 2, 3, 4! Frank sings, Forrester shouts "Gamera" Gamera is really neat! Gamera is really neat! Gamera-a-ga-ga-ga-a-ga-a! Gam-a-ga-da-ga-ra-ra-ga-a-a! Aga bagga ja ba! Aga boja ha ba! DR. F: Gamera! Push the button! Gamera! FRANK: I'm not gonna push the button! Gam-a-ga-a-ga! DR. F: Gamera! Push the button! Push the button! FRANK: I'm not gonna push the button! Gam-a-ga-a-ga! Forrester hits button with guitar FRANK: I think we broke the control panel. Heh, heh... Category:Songs Category:SOL crew songs Category:Unreleased songs